A Few Days at Freddy's
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Just a short story about a few days at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, some bad luck meets Freddy and Chica, will the Fazbear family recover? Foxy the pirate's POV, non humanized characters, from the soul insides POV. characters are all straight from the game as they are.
1. survive the night

hello, hello, uh, hey, its been a while since I've put up a new story lol (sorry for that start, couldn't resist it)

so lately I've been really into all the theories and stuff, the lore in FNAF is wonderful ~3 this story came to be because the first game is my favorite, in particular foxy the pirate of the first game :) this story features them all though.

now DISCLAIMER: this story does not humanize the animatronics, the point of view is from the souls within the animatronics. I personally dislike the humanization of the animatronics, so you wont see that from me. next this is only a short story, I may do the other games maybe, but for now, this is the only one of its kind from me :). last but not least, scott cawthorn is the owner of the game and characters, I'm just borrowing them :)

* * *

'Hurry up!' The light haired woman cheered from the stands, the voice lifted over the hundreds of other people standing in the stands I went faster managing to reach the end of the running track first. The crowds broke out in a cheer while I couldn't help but smile and laugh with accomplishment, I was suddenly picked up by the proud woman who had cheered me on 'good job baby! I'm so proud of you' I hugged the woman happily before waking with a start hearing a mangled cry. I realized it was cold and I was alone and looking at the floor. I looked up and the sound of mechanical parts accompanied the movement reminding me of the harsh reality of my situation. my soul was still stuck in a damned animatronic, the mangled sound I'd heard was just my bodies broken voice box. I silenced it with an eternal sigh leaving quiet silence remaining. I must have accidentally activated in my sleep since I could see, I could only ever see when my body was activated due to my situation, looing around it was still dark with dim light filtering through a crack in the curtain in which I live behind, so I decided I would just deactivate once more.

I was stopped by the new sound of heavy steps though and I looked up. The footsteps stopped outside where I was and a deep laugh echoed from the same place. I stepped forward mechanically bringing a hooked hand up to the curtain, pulling it open. Opening the curtain revealed a tall brown bear animatronic and he opened his mouth and spoke "foxy, the pirate, are you ok" he tilted his head questioningly. I nodded back with another internal sigh unable to answer back and the brown bear nodded in reply before turning and walking past the many dining tables headed back to the stage. the room was a rather large room with six or so large tables lined with chairs and party hats. The walls were decorted with childrens drawings, stars and streamers, it was a party room. This building was called freddy fazbears pizzaria, i remembered coming here alot when i was alive, i loved coming to see the animatronics, i never intended on becoming one though.

It seemed as if everyone was getting ready for midnight. On the stage, the bear took Centre and looked at those beside him, speaking to them blankly, the chicken on his left made a squawking noise nodding and the bunny on his other side just nodded, maybe he didn't feel like talking today. I Let the curtain close and I stepped back letting my head fall to my chest once more becoming inactive, when I was inactive, I could hear what went on around me though it was a little muffled, but otherwise I had to reactivate before I could move, do anything or see at all. i was separated from the other three animatronics for a reason unknown other than 'out of order', my voice box was broken I supposed, maybe my fur casing had a few holes but otherwise I was perfectly fine, perhaps I might have looked scary but I didn't really know and I missed being able to play with the children like the three on stage did.

A long time ago, I was a living child. that changed one day when was visiting this place with my mother. i never left again because somone murdered me. The face of the murderer was permanently burned into my mind but I was starting to forget everything else now, I don't remember my mothers name or face anymore, the light haired woman I'd dreamed about was what remained of her memory. I had already forgotten my own name but I had decided none of that was important. What I did know was the bunny, bear and chicken where the same as me, they were all living once too. They had human names too but I could never learn them, neither could they learn mine. Our souls were stuck in these animatronics so we had limited speech capabilities but we just called each other what the children called us. The bunny was bonnie, the chicken was Chica, and the bear was freddy fazbear, though everyone called him freddy mostly, freddy is the leader of us i think, ironically, he was the most loved by the children, though the night guards hated him the most. I am called foxy the pirate, but I never belonged with the other three, I am alone in pirate cove. People thought I was dangerous for a while so they said I was out of order and hid me away. I don't know why they thought that, maybe it was because i scared the children a few times, my voicebox had broken sometime too so for a while now, I've only been able to make garbled sounds, i guess that combined might be why but no one ever visits me anymore now, or bothers to fix me for that matter.

The telltale sound of an opening door echoed through the quiet building and some quiet chatter between two men went on before the door slammed shut again, the quiet buzz of animatronics activating at the noise was then the only sound to be heard in the building once more. The sound of heavy foot steps echoed through the dining room as someone or maybe two stepped of the stage. I opened the curtain to look who'd left, Chica had left the stage now standing among the tables looking at the dining room camera while bonnie walked into the parts and services room, it seemed as though everyone was serious today, a clicking nearby announced the camera moving to look at me and I stared back, if everyone else was trying hard today, then I would too.

Chica went to the kitchen for a while, I never knew what she was looking for, but she always seemed to be looking for something because she made such a racket with the pots and pans. Bonnie was the first to head down his hall to the security office and a loud thud announced that he'd been locked out. Freddy stayed on stage but turned to watch the stage camera every now and again. when bonnie returned to the dining room, he met my eyes and I stepped out of the curtain ready to run. Chica headed up her hall and I used the distraction to start running down the hallway, I was fast in reaching the end, taking barely more then half a minute, but the door slid down as I reached it, locking me out, it was pointless, but I banged on the door anyway in frustration before going back to pirate cove. Normally I would have gone again, but today I was tired and just powered down for the rest of the night. I heard the bells go off at 6am, the bells overrode our programming and both bonnie and Chica who'd been active that night returned to the stage to power down until opening hours. our actions seemed odd, but a while back, it was a security guard who had murdered us. the security guards here all looked the same and we hated them all reguardless of their part or lack of in our murders. it was no lie that we were out to kill them all, after all that would release us, we honestly believed that. the people believed it was just because we saw the guards as naked endoskeletons, which i suppose we did, our programming told us they needed repair so we "repaired" them. the guards that we caught, we dressed in a spare freddy animatronic suit, that action just happened to be their death conveniently enough, no one suspected a thing.

During the daylight hours, we sang songs and entertained children, we were not allowed to move off the stage anymore since the bite of 87, the bite made them change our programing to stay on our stages until after opening hours, the thing is after too long of not moving, our bodies would lock up and potentially cause alot of damage to our electronic systems so we were allowed movement when only the security guard was here with us. of course this all excluded me, foxy the pirate, my power remained off until closing hours and i didnt help entertain the children. I liked listening to the happy children though, I often felt lonely by myself hidden away. I think freddy, bonnie and Chica liked interacting with the children because they always seemed happier then me. Once the familiar sound of silence fell once more and all the doors were locked, the rooms dark, it was just us animatronics again.

I powered up once more, and stepped forward opening the curtains. bonnie, Chica and freddy had not moved but had all looked up at my footsteps, looking to see what i was up too. Freddy gave a deep laugh and I nodded to him before looking at the security camera, It was inactive tonight usually the camera was always active by now. I felt a bit confused, I decided to go investigate and prepared to run, i didn't like being seen anyway. i ran quickly, the heavy metal steps echoeing down the hall, this time reaching the doorway in time. I swung into the room, my ears touching the top of the doorway and I made a high pitched screaming toward the seated guard before looking around, no one was in the office. the power flicked in the room but the cameras were off, there were very few days this happened and it always left us confused. we heard rumours that people left occasionally, always days after but we never knew what that meant. I heard more heavy footsteps and I turned to meet bonnie walking down the hall. Bonnie quietly checked the room before looking at me a little confused as well. as much as we could look confused, bonnie, Freddy and I had ears that reacted to our emotions, our ears would fall limp if we were disappointed, confused or sad, Chica just bowed her head to reach the same affect.

"foxy, did the guard come to play with us" he spoke with a playful electronic voice unlike Freddy's very deep laugh, his ears fell a little limp looking unsure. 'Foxy' another voice spoke up from the other side of the room, this time a deep voice belonging to Freddy. he stood in the other door way head tilted unsure, I turned to look at him before shaking my head at him and he looked around before making a waving motion to follow him "follow me". I complied and followed him back down the hall with heavy steps and headed back to pirate cove, assuming that was what he wanted only to hear freddy laugh again asking for my attention. looking up, i saw freddy motion to continue following him so I did once more. freddy led me to the parts and services room before turning and putting a hand on my shoulder, I tilted my head in confusion and freddy nodded in a comforting sort of way before stepping aside and walking out of the room again. i wasnt alone for long though because bonnnie walked into the room and moved to face me "foxy the pirate friend, be patient. I, will fix foxy the pirate". i looked a little unsure tilting my head making a mangled buzzing noise in reply. bonnie looked down before bringing his hands to my chest cover and pulled it off reveaing the endoskeleton which allowed me to move around, he pushed a button forcing me to go into a manual shut down and i powered down, my head falling onto my exposed parts.

since i couldn't do anything when i was powered down, i could only hear the sound of bonnie tinkering with parts in my chest. When I powered up again and gained my vision and movement, bonnie was watching me head tilted with interest. my start up gave me my sight first before going through a mangled greeting only this time it started rough but my voice cleared up y-y-yar har! a-hoy matey's". Bonnie attached my chest peice once more before nodding in a satisfied manner, ears straight with pride, 'foxy, is that better' He spoke. My voice box had been broken for a while so Id sort of got used to not talking but it felt nice to have the ability again 'aye, I can sail the seas again'. the animatronics could say some things but we could only say what was in our programming, which meant we had odd conversations that were sometimes disjointed and vauge but we managed and when we werent being watched, we often interacted with each other. Freddy, bonnie and Chica had more speech options then me but we could talk to each other at least. Heavy foot steps announced freddy's return to the room 'is foxy better', given we were robots, we had little emotion in our electronic voices besides what was programed. i looked over at freddy nodding "yar matey, that be a mighty fine job" i replied before looking at bonnie "thank ye lil' matey". freddy looked pleased and turned before leaving so bonnie and i could leave behind him, bonnie headed back to the stage before waving at foxy "come play with us, our friend, foxy the pirate". i looked surprised before nodding "alright lil' matey".

i spoke very differently to the other animatronics given i was a pirate but i was still welcomed by the others, out of all the animatronics, Freddy sounded like the oldest, though I wasn't much behind him, Chica and bonnie sounded much younger the us both though our living ages may not be in that order. unlike the others, i only had one hand, my fur shell had holes in the chest, legs and arms. i looked like i was broken and old whereas freddy, bonnie and chica were kept in great condition. the parts of my endoskeleton that showed through didn't matter to bonnie, Chica and Freddy. i stepped onto the stage joining the three and chika sqwarked before speaking "hello foxy" she had a girly sounding electronic voice and was the only female animatronic. bonnie went over to the wall and leaned over to pick up his orange guitar, holding it at his hips before looking at chica "chica, our friend, didnt come to play". chica looked at foxy before replying "foxy the pirate, didnt run, quick, enough" she tilted her head questioning. we spoke in broken words to make a relevant sentence though it sounded disjointed. I nodded before replying "the rascal ran off". the coversation halted abruptly as the opening of a door followed by slamming revealed the presence of the midnight nightguard, foxy looked surprised before turning and returning to pirate cove retreating behind the curtain quickly. feddy, bonnie and chica took their positions once more as well and within mintues the buzz of the cameras activating announced the guards eye now watching the four of them.

It was 1am, an odd starting time for someone usually here at 12am on the dot. Bonnie didn't hesitate tonight, nor did Chica as they both stepped heavily off stage, the sound of Chica in The kitchen echoed loudly through the building for a little before stopping and her foot steps echoed up the hall. Freddy stepped off stage with a deep laugh, everyone was going hard tonight. I opened my curtain and stared at the camera. I could tell the guard had seen me because the camera made a clicking sound when he was looking through each particular camera, the camera hesitated before clicking again to move to another camera, the security guard was obviously nervous now though because he kept looking back at my camera. Bonnie walked past heading back up his hall. You could feel the tension in the air like electricity, though it wasn't nervousness, it was excitement radiating from all of the animatronics. I stepped out of the curtain ready to run and the camera started clicking even more frequently, the night guard was nervous, afraid I'd run. it was a quiet joy of mine to play with the night guard and I waited leaving him unsure if Id run. Freddy moved to the bathroom laughing once more, the sound of one of the doors shutting echoed through the hall followed by another, both Chica and bonnie waited before one of them moved away from the door and a door lifted. Bonnie liked to hang around finding it satisfying to listen to the panicked murmurs of the night guard within, always complaining about power. Freddy laughed again moving to stand in Chicas hall, getting closer and closer. The sound of the other door opened as bonnie left the doorway, moving back into the dining room so I knew to run.

Chica must have appeared in the door because a door went down before freddy laughed, moving to stand right in front of the camera with black eyes, I chose then to run since the guard had stopped worrying about me so much. the guard managed to shut the door just in time but i knocked hearing an afraid squeak which made my effort not feel useless. The power went out then and the electronics faded to a stop leaving only silence, we of course could see in the dark and freddy walked past me to stand in the doorway satisfied before his eyes flickered lighting up his mouth as well as his eyes. He played his lullaby before something unexpected happened, a flash of light was thrown at freddy and attached to his metal body before blue light covered his frame in strands making him shudder, his voice sounded mangled and when it all stopped, his frame was covered in burns and torn fur. He still convulsed mechanically swaying slightly before falling with a heavy thud, his mechanical parts shattering as he fell on them. He tried to look up with faint mangled sounds before his power flickered off completey. 'Freddy fazbear, wake up Freddy fazbear. We have a show to run' Chicas electronic voice echoed eerily through the dark halls. The guard inside was silent before another crackle and blast of light shone into the hall, the mangled screech of Chica following instantly before the dark returned and the thud of Chica falling over followed. I didn't dare move, nor did bonnie down the hall, he could see each other and if we could look scared, we would look so. The hollow bells sounded marking six am and our programming took over making us turn and return to our stages. Rushed footsteps and a door opened, slamming shut again signalling the guards escape. It was just me and bonnie now.


	2. a Lonely day

so if you haven't already guessed, I'm not super up with all the guards names and stuff, personally, I'm not great with all the names, they are mike and stuff right? we anyway, since I am very particular about getting all the facts right, I'm not putting names in. I don't have to get the name wrong if I don't put the name in in the first place right ;). anyway, I haven't been writing in a fair while so my grammar, writing probably isn't spectacular, but I honestly did want to go for a kid like feel anyway since the souls belong to kids. I hope you guys, if you got this far, are finding the story interesting, feel free to let me know otherwise too :)

DISCLAIMER: scott cawhorn is the rightful owner of these characters

* * *

I heard bonnie override his programming and his footsteps approached me, I did the same and opened my curtain meeting him 'Freddy, be broken, Chica, be broken' I nodded to bonnie hopefully 'can bonnie, fix, Freddy fazbear, Chica the chicken'. bonnie didn't move, his ears going a little limp 'don't, know, can't, fix, copy me, foxy the pirate' bonnie turned walking down the hall to where Freddy still smoldered, twitching slightly. Bonnie knealt down mechanically before attempting to grab Freddy and try and help him but his hands were not big nor mobile enough and he couldn't grab hold let alone move his stiff mechanic body to flip him or anything else. Bonnie straightened up defeated looking sadder and speaking in the hope maybe he activated 'Freddy, Freddy fazbear, the show must go on, Freddy' I watched depressed, crying internally while my head hung and ears drooped sadly. Freddy, bonnie and Chica, we were all family now, an odd one but one we needed. even if our mechanical bodies could not cry, our souls did, I turned and ran up the other hall finding Chica on her back, her jaw hanging open and limp, her arms and legs twitched but there was no power inside 'yar, Chica the chicken, it's time to eat, come and sail with me' I asked hopefully, only to be met with the same silence.

The silence was suddenly broken by the entrance doors being opened and morning light flooded into the dining room. Human voices chatted about a cold morning before stopping 'the animatronics are gone... Shit..'. Usually the opening of the doors started the animatronics programming and they greeted the kids and parents who entered the diner. Bonnie let his programming do just that trying to get the humans attention 'welcome to Freddy's pizza' he spoke. The humans shrieked before shouting the manual shutdown code 'PARTY IS OVER!'. My eyes closed and head fell to my chest as I powered down and Bonnie did the same. Usually I went to sleep while my body was inactive, this time I just waited and listened, i got the feeling bonnie did the same. The humans approached us cautiously and looked afraid before looking shocked at the ruined animatronics on the floor 'damn...'. One of them pulled out a phone and made a call sounding rushed while the other inspected the fallen Chica muttering about the damage. 'Hey, we got a problem... Chica and Freddy. they are trashed, they look like they shorted out or something, you need to come in... yeah... yeah, see you soon...'. With that the person hung up the phone and looked at his friend 'he will be here soon... damn it... We won't be able to open today...'.

After what seemed like forever, someone else came into the restaurant and bonnie activated again in the next hall 'welcome to Freddy faz...' He sputtered to a stop as he was manually powered down again. I was always powered down so they didn't have to worry about me. The new person sounded as though he just got out of bed 'what the hell happened..' He grew silent when he saw Chica and Freddy 'where is the night guard! I want him on the phone right now!' He sounded furious now and dropped down to Chicas side removing her chest plate. Her parts and electronics were smouldering and smoke made the new man cough and wave the smoke out of his face 'she is screwed... All new parts.. It's gonna cost a fortune...' He scowled standing and punching the wall with frustration before glancing at me looking unsure 'why is foxy out'. The two looked equally unsure 'I don't know.. I thought he was deactivated completely... I didn't know he could walk around anymore...'. I recognised the new man a little I think, his name was Fred maybe. When I was first shoved into a suit, Fred was a supervisor and interacted with us animatronics like the kids did, he particularly liked me since I wasn't as popular as the others and to be honest I kind of liked him, when I was broken he would fix me. Fred looked at foxy before nodding and walking over to activate me which surprised me. I activated with a buzz and looked up 'yar har, welcome to pirate cove, me names foxy the pirate' I looked at Fred, definitely recognizing him now I could see. My programming was slightly different to the others, I focused on the people around me and I spoke directly to whoever was around since to used to play with the kids, Freddy, bonnie and Chicas programming had been changed though so they talked to everyone. Fred stepped back out of the way of my hook and a raised it waving it 'yar, a scurvy parent, ye stay away from me lil hearties gold'. Fred smiled a little 'foxy, where is Freddy fazbear and Chica the chicken' he asked.

A while back I think Fred had realised we weren't just robots and used to ask me questions before eventually having little conversations with me, playing around a bit. I lifted a hand as if looking over the waves and looked around 'yar, Freddy and Chica be sleepin' with the fishes, hahaha, Yar, scurvy mongrel made them walk the plank, haha'. Fred looked surpised and slightly shocked understanding instantly and the other two men looked unsure 'what's that mean?', Fred looked over frustrated, 'someone attacked them... Obviously fried their circuits...' I dropped my jaw laughing before turning and walking back to pirate cove scaring the other two men with Fred, "the party is over!' they spoke rushed protecting themselves, I once again powered down mid step 'off to.. Y-ya...'. Fred looked at them with a sigh 'relax, he won't hurt you.. He only looks dangerous". He turned back to Chica sounding moody 'where's the night guard! Call him now, what are you waiting for!', Fred went through the office to reach bonnie and activated him speaking another control code 'return to stage', bonnie turned and returned at will picking up his guitar and powering down, he did the same with me sending me back to pirate cove. The diner wasn't opened all that day though Fred remained there all day instead, an electrician came in to try and fix bonnie and Freddy, though by closing time, they were still broken and were sat limp in the dining room where it was easy to access them. I decided to sleep that day hoping for the best and reactivated at closing time to find the building still lit, light flooded through my curtain. I stepped forward opening the curtain like I used to open my shows 'did someone call foxy the pirate, yar har' i spoke of caution since i didnt know if anyone was around. I stepped out of the curtain and off my stage before looking at bonnie who'd activated shortly after and looked over 'foxy the pirate my friend'. Bonnie put down his guitar and stepped off his stage walking to meet me 'Freddy fazbear, is broken, Chica the chicken, is broken, sorry kids' he spoke, I think we were both still quite upset about Freddy and Chica so we didn't bother with checking the camera or the night guards room.

Internally, I felt like crying, Id hoped someone had fixed them. Light footsteps made us look toward the hall and Fred walked out of the security office 'you guys do walk around at night... To be honest it is a bit scary isn't it...'. Bonnie looked at Fred before going to approach him dangerously, his ears standing in focus but I raised my hand to catch his shoulder 'yar, he is me first mate' bonnie looked at me obviously unsure though Fred probably couldn't tell just how much danger he was in. Fred raised his hands stepping back carefully 'I'm going to fix Freddy and Chica...' He seemed slightly shocked, he didn't seem to realise the extent of the animatronics awareness. Bonnie looked at me before returning his gaze to Fred 'what is your name little boy'. Fred smiled a little playing along like he did with foxy, hoping it would work on bonnie too 'my name is Fred, can you sing me a song?'. Bonnie took a moment to compute the name 'fu-re-d... Fred, what song would you like to hear little, Fred'. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were given the ability to learn children's names, though forgot the names after a few days, it used to help them talk to the children and was good for brthday parties in particular. Fred lowered his hands 'I like London bridge is falling down...'. That was a song bonnie sang by himself while he played the guitar, without his guitar, bonnie just sang it flatly. he nodded ears standing strait up in concentration 'london bridge is falling down, falling down. Falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady...' He sang in a blandly without his guitar but it still sounded nice, Bonnies ears fell limp as he relaxed a little, it had been a while since someone had played with him directly, he missed that time i think. Fred nodded with a sigh 'I missed you guys... Foxy, can you sing me a song too?' I looked a little surprised 'of course me little rascal' I lifted my hook and waved it aside tilting my head did to side as I sang 'dum dum de dum diddley dum'. Bonnie looked at me again before seemingly deciding Fred as ok and turned and walking to the broken Freddy and Chica 'freddy fazbear, is broken, Chica the chicken. Is broken, can't. Fix. Freddy and Chica'.

I looked over and followed bonnie dropping my head sadly, my ears going a little limp 'Freddy fazbear. Chica the chicken. Walked the plank'. Fred watched quietly before new relisation crossed his features 'you guys really are those kids right...' Both i and bonnie turned to look at him alert, he was the first one to realise. Fred looked a little afraid at the sudden mood change 'I-I don't mean harm... I'm just asking guys... I'm a friend... I'll bet you guys are lonely after all this time...', I think he had always thought we were something more but he didn't expect us to be dead kids. Bonnie calmed letting his ears fall again before I followed suit, we both dropped our heads sadly before looking at Freddy and Chica again. Fred's gaze moved to them with realisation 'are they the same?'. Bonnie looked at him again before nodding. Fred looked at the two before nodding 'alright...' He turned and went to the spare parts room and returned with a large metal box.

Bonnie moved back and I followed suit as we were quite wary of the box, it was filled with parts that were often used to pull us apart. Fred moved to Chicas side and pulled her protective plates off before inspecting the wiring, it was all fried and he started by taking it all out, replacing it with care. After that he replaced the rest of the mechanics and after a good hour of two of work, he tried to manually animate her, she stuttered and twitched before powering up slowly though her voice box was gone and just made mangled screeches, Fred covered his ears before carefully replacing her voice box, this time it was successful and powered up 'welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, let's eat everyone' given that she had all her parts replaced, it took a minute for everything to align and Fred put her protective casing on before putting Chica on her feet with a huge effort, the animatronics were rather heavy after all, he then stepping back cautiously. Chica looked around confused before seeing Fred and turning to attack him, eyes going black, Fred instantly looked afraid but bonnie put a hand on her shoulder making her stop 'Fred is our friend, Chica the chicken' she looked at bonnie then me before looking at Fred who waved timidly 'do you feel better Chica? Do you want to sing a song?'. Chica tilted her head but most of her memory was fried so she couldn't process the action 'unable to process that action'. Fred looked unsure 'ok, wait up' he took off to the spare parts room again returning with a new memory for her, an old one but he'd reprogram it for her, it held basic sentences though, he carefully approached her 'can I fix you?'. Chica didn't reply merely watching him intently, she didn't trust him at all and he could tell, so he carefully stepped forward before speaking the power down code 'the party is over'. All three of us powered down and Fred used that chance to fix Chicas memory as well as reprogram her to her former knowledge.

When we powered up once more, Fred watched Chica making sure he did it all right, 'let's eat, everyone' she spoke. she looked at Fred but no longer recognized him as a bad person so did not pose any risk for him anymore. She turned to bonnie and I before speaking 'bonnie the bunny, foxy the pirate, my friends, where is Freddy fazbear.'. Bonnie raised an arm motioning to Freddy limp against the wall. 'Freddy Fazbear. is broken, Chica the chicken'. chica turned to look before dropping her jaw in silence, she had obviously forgotten what had transpired before her deactivation "who is responsible for this child" she asked looking back to her friends, 'yar, scurvy rascal. come visit me at. night. time" i answered, bonnie nodded in agreement. Chica just went silent and looked at us both before walking back to stage deactivating in her place, she was obviously shattered. Bonnie looked at Fred then, he had definitely taken a liking to Fred now "can you. fix. Freddy Fazbear". Fred shook his head looking guilty, he didn't have enough parts to do it and Freddy was a lot harder to fix too, the music box inside him made it complicated, he didn't want to say no, but he wasn't so sure he should say yes either I don't know guys... I want to but I don't have the parts...". Fred pulled up a chair before setting up a computer and looking at the complete animatronics, Chica was still covered in burn marks but he could probably open up the diner tomorrow provided they hide Freddy. 'can bonnie and foxy help me?" he looked at us, i nodded willing "of course me lil hearty", bonnie nodded in agreement before Fred stood and moved over to Freddy "i want to put Freddy in the spare parts room". Fred seemed like a pretty tall human but even he was shorter then Bonnie's head, it was rather nerve-wracking for anyone to be so close, I was just as tall but not as big. he looked nervous but carefully lifted Freddy so bonnie could take hold of him loosely, bonnie held under the broken Freddy's arm, I walked over to support his other side helping Fred greatly, it was easy for us and we dragged the bear to spare parts. i accidently tore some of Freddy's fur with my hook but otherwise it wasn't long before Freddy was sitting on the table limp and out of the way.

Fred then turned to me after looking around "foxy, can you power down please?'. I felt unsure but did so since bonnie was watching quietly and bonnie would make sure Fred didn't hurt me. after a little, fred powered me up again looking pleased, "you look better without holes, how does performing tomorrow sound?" Fred smiled happily. I felt surprised, everyone was afraid of me because of my teeth, but I missed playing with the kids so the prospect seemed promising "yar, sounds like a good idea". I looked over at bonnie who watching me with a tilted head, still relaxed "foxy the pirate, play with us". Fred nodded "yeah, ill need to fix Chica but you guys can play with each other until Freddy comes back, like old times?" he smiled, though it sounded like he was asking for our approval too "follow me". he left he room going back to the computer. bonnie and I looked at each other before deciding to follow, I let bonnie go first before following and Fred looked thoughtful before rushing out and returning with two bins setting them upside down "sit down with me bonnie and foxy" he was excited like a kid which made us feel comfortable and we sat down on the makeshift chairs.

a while back, when we were allowed to play with the children, we would do a show and then walk among the children with someone like a handler, in fact fred used to be a 'handler', we used to sit down at tables with the kids and draw programmed pictures with the children. the handler would place a pencil in our hands and off we went, the kids used to love it. the program was stopped when a child was bitten by one of the animatronics, it wasnt our fault it happened but even so, the kids became a little afraid of us and our wandering days were over. fred hooked a wire to bonnies neck before using the computer "im going to reprogram you guys so you can play together tommorow" fred smiled confidently. bonnie looked like he was concentrating for a while, probably reading the new information, after a little, fred moved onto me and as he worked, words typed across my eyes as well as my programming was change being changed, when fred nodded satisfied, he got up and went over to chica convincing her to follow him so he could fix her burnt fur and programming too. after a long night and some more modifications to the floors and lights around, we powered down as the bells of 6am sounded sending us to our stages. we were curious to see how the day would go, in the end, we could easily overpower our programming so we didn't mind going along with Fred for now.


	3. New Programming

hey again, I literally updated this whole story in one night... there's not too much to do but I may have missed some things because of it. please forgive any mistakes you might find and tell me about them if you want, if you made it this far without losing interest your amazing :)

if any of you guys have noticed, i've put a few FNAF song titles in there :) hehe, they are some of my favorite, congrats if you noticed them, I thought they would be a cool little addition.

DISCAIMER: Scott cawthorn is the owner of most of these characters

* * *

when the opening hours came, the comforting sound of children ran through the diner once more instantly cheering me up despite Freddy still being broken. The familiar sounds of Bonnie and Chica greeting everyone was great though they had new greetings which made it not so boring a process to listen too, we'd been here a while after all . The kids were confused by Freddy's lack of appearance but Bonnie had that covered, Fred had programmed some new sentences into him "Freddy went on holiday, in the meantime one of our old friend has come back to play, he will be here soon, first lets sing a song". I listened with happiness, even in the shadows of pirate cove away from everyone, it sounded like a fun show, I wished I could see it, I was surprised when my body powered up though which was odd, I didn't think Fred meant it when I could play with the kids too, but I never activated during the day without good reason.

Bonnie played a new song with Chica singing along with him before they talked some more to the children and each other. during the day, we all usually just let our programming do its thing so I was surprised at my activation first, but then I spoke without me controlling it to do so as well "yar, I be close I think, it won't be long now". I didn't exactly know what Fred had programmed so this was new to me, I heard the room go silent and I could feel the eyes move to pirate cove through the curtains, it made me nervous despite being safe in my animatronic suit. Chica was the first to speak breaking the silence "did you hear that kids, that's our old friend, do you know who it is", Bonnie chimed in "its been ages since we have seen him, everyone sit down and look for him". The lights outside seemed to turn off leaving only the stage and search lights, the lights focused on pirate cove for a change, I let my programming continue now curious what would happen and stepped forward opening the curtain with my hook and peering out "yar, look, I found me some little first mates". Bonnie on stage waved over "look, our friend, wave at him so he will come play" the kids seemed unsure but waved and I stepped off stage waving "ah, I wonder, are these Bonnie and Chica's friends" I ran up against the wall away from the children before seeing a rope hanging from the ceiling and grabbed it. it lifted me onto the stage which surprised me, I hadn't been on stage during the day for years and it was a very pirate thing to do too, it was fun, Fred must have set it all up this morning.

"yar got a nice place here Bonnie me hearty" I looked around nodding satisfied, Bonnie laughed his light, friendly laugh "these are our friends" Chica nodded "they are so cute don't you think foxy" Chica added. I think Bonnie and Chica were just as surprised as I was and were just watching their programming work too. Bonnie looked at the kids "do you want to meet our friend" the children had calmed and started to look eager "yes!" They replied excitedly to Bonnie. I took center stage holding out my hook and putting my hand on my hip "yar, guess it can't be helped, I'm foxy the pirate, but you rascals can call me foxy". Bonnie looked at the children 'do you want to sing a song with foxy?', Chica perked up 'a pirate song, That sounds fun' she nodded. I looked at them both before looking at the children 'do ya really want a song? I know one you rascals might like' the children cheered excited which made my heart soar, i could tell bonnie and Chica loved it too now. i looked at bonnie then speaking to him "ill leave the music to you bonnie me hearty", then i turned to Chica "you join too", Chica nodded waving happily "yes captain'.

i turned back to the kids before kneeling and resting an elbow on my knee "hop aboard everyone, do as you want, cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate", bonnie played his guitar then as new music played over the speakers matching my new song, Fred must have done a lot. I stood waving my hook "yar-har-fiddley-dee, being a pirate is alright to be. do as you want, cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate", "you are a pirate, yay" Chica added clapping along. the kids loved the song and by the end sang along, "yar, ye lil rascals just aren't too bad, maybe I will have to sail away with ya" I laughed. Chica looked surprised "you cant do that foxy you will get in trouble", bonnie nodded chiming in "that's right foxy, you cant" my ears fell in disappointment before waving them off "fine, ye can have them, but next time you watch" i laughed. The day seemed to go so quickly and I stayed on stage with bonnie and Chica for most of it, but finally I went back to pirate cove with a final good bye and powered down. inside I was alive and happy, I couldn't wait for Freddy to join In too when he was fixed. when the diner closed up, I didn't wait before running back to stage "yar, that was quite the party bonnie and Chica me hearty" bonnie nodded in agreement putting down his guitar "that was a great show foxy" he agreed, "Chica was great" he looked at her. Chica walked over also obviously happy "that was so much fun", Fred had given us more that we could say too our conversation was much more fluent just to top it all off.

we hadn't noticed when Fred had returned so when Freddy's laugh echoed through the building, we all looked toward the spare parts room surprised. when the door opened and Fred backed out carefully followed by Freddy. it was obvious Freddy wasn't in attack mode, his eyes weren't black but Fred still had every reason to be nervous, foxy walked off stage to greet Freddy tilting his head "Freddy Fazbear me hearty, are you ok" bonnie and Chica watched with hopeful tension. Freddy still seemed to be reading his new programming before he finally gave a nod and laughed his comforting deep laugh I am alright foxy the pirate, you aren't causing the kids any trouble are you" he replied tilting his head, I laughed in reply "not on ye life Freddy". I felt over the moon and stepped back so that bonnie and Chica could greet him, they were equally glad to see him and Fred stood back watching content. Fred was quickly forgotten and the four of us settled on stage talking for a while before I returned to my own stage. the security guard hadn't returned yet so we didn't need to attack anyone either, we just relaxed. Fred left sometime during the night and by morning we were content to just deactivate and wait for the next day. things would be different tomorrow night however, the new night guard would have to watch his back.

* * *

so this story is just a one shot, I may or may not do another story about the other establishments, but if you like this story, feel free to let me know :)

thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's :D


End file.
